Many Different Paths
by Larania Drake
Summary: The night was cold, when Sakura scattered Syaoran's feathers. Now she must hop from universe to universe, with her new companions learning to fight, learning to stand on her own, and somehow keeping her gentle heart. SxS, KxF and AU
1. Chapter 1

****

Many Different Paths

Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle does not belong to me, and I make no money from this work of fanfiction at all.

****

A/N: An AU idea I had. Craziness expected.

The night was a cold one, though that could only be expected when you lived in the desert.

Sakura, princess of Clow country had been staring out at the desert ruins, when she saw a small flickering light headed that way.

"Syaoran," she murmured, taking a bite of the apple she had been given that afternoon. He was out working late again, and… Well, maybe he would like a snack?

It had always been fun when she had gone to visit him in the ruins before- and she wanted to say those words, the words she had been too shy to say that afternoon.

Apple lodged firmly between her teeth, the princess was suddenly in a rush, pulling out a long desert robe and burnoose for warmth and heavy boots to protect her feet from the sand. While during the day her silk clothing was very appropriate for short exertions outside the palace, her brother would have her hide if she ruined another set by digging in the dirt.

She scowled as she hopped into the boots, lacing them up over her balloon pants. This resulted in a rather schizophrenic appearance, but she did not much care.

Syaoran would be so surprised to see her! She grinned, finally finishing the apple and discarding the core. Now for a snack to take him… he so rarely took good care of himself, honestly, what would the boy do without her…?

The kitchens were very used to her sneaking in at night- she was a growing girl, and the kitchen helpers often would leave out snacks for her.

Ah- ha!

Fruit and cheese and bread- perfect!

Quickly the girl bundled them up, hiding them under her cloak as she scurried out.

The night was very cold, and Sakura shivered as she made her way through the ruins. As a child they had scared her, before the arrival of the two archaeologists. Syaoran and his father, Fujitaka, had shown her that instead of places filled with the spirits of the dead, it was a place filled with the ghosts of memories long gone, and the lives of people who had lived before.

It had become her playground, along with the palace. Yet the new excavations had shown new corridors, new places she had never been… and this one seemed truly haunted.

"Syaoran!" She called, holding up her lantern. He was being very hard to track down… and she wasn't too thrilled about going down this corridor.

"Hime!"

About to give him a lecture on the proper use of her name- again- she strode across a symbol deeply carved into the floor.

"This symbol isn't from this country," Syaoran said, kneeling on top of it. "Yet somehow… it seems so familiar…"

Sakura blinked at her friend, whose face had gone oddly slack.

"Syaoran?" She attempted to go over to him- when light suddenly split the bizarre symbol in two. Still staring downwards, Syaoran began to float- and Sakura shrieked.

"SYAORAN!"

Her mind scrambled to find something that made sense- it didn't. Yet her best friend- the boy she loved- was in danger, and she was hardly going to stand and do nothing, even if she did scream.

Her mind flashed through the building blueprints she had seen earlier that night, that the High Priest had shown her brother, and she took off running.

Here, a hall way. There, an excavation tunnel- her hands reached out to grab a rope used to take down supplies, and used it to slide her downwards. Her hands were burned raw when her feet came in contact with the rock face, and there was Syaoran, suspended in midair. Her breath caught, and her arms burned with the effort of holding on.

The pain was a mere distraction- her eyes were filled with the amazing sight of her friend sprouting wings of light. They surrounded him, making him look like an angel… and then they bore him backwards, into the symbol carved into the rock behind him.

"Syaoran, no!" He wouldn't wake up, and not only that, the rock was pulling him in!

Her face contorting with effort, the princess rocked herself back and forth, swinging towards the boy and snatching him from the stone's embrace.

They fell heavily- Sakura managed to take the fall with her feet, keeping her knees bent, clutching the unconscious boy to her.

She felt something strain, and nearly snap when she hit the ground- and the wings that had been holding Syaoran aloft had shattered when she'd tackled him. Looking up in horror, the tiny flecks of light- resembling feathers- whirled upwards and away.

This was bad.

Even worse was that Syaoran was still unconscious. He was pale and clammy to her hands as she found his pulse. At least he wasn't dead. She had to get him help, as her mind went through all the teaching the High Priest had ever given her.

Shock, it had to be shock. She had to get him help- even if he was too big for her to move easily… Grunting, the princess managed to throw him over her shoulders, getting her legs under her and pushing up.

He was so heavy! Her ankles and back ached as she staggered upward to the exit.

King Touya of Clow Country dodged the incoming blade, snarling. He had no idea where these invaders had come from- their fighting style and weapons were unknown to him, but they went down under his steel. It was all he could hope for until he found out more.

Somewhere his little sister was in these ruins- somewhere his High Priest was battling and watching his back. Movement flickered out of the corner of his eye, and he saw the unlikely form of the princess limp out, just in time for one of the black clad monsters to swing.

_Over my fucking corpse!_

Snarling he intercepted the fighter, slicing through metal and flesh.

"What are you doing here, Imouto?" he snarled. He could guess, but it burst out.

"I- Syaoran! He's hurt!"

He couldn't do much else, because there was yet another metal warrior to engage.

A flutter of movement in tan robes, and a winged staff- the High Priest Yukito was kneeling beside the princess.

"I've seen your memories," Touya heard. He was attacked again, and he had to ignore them for another moment.

"His heart?"

Touya's men were dying all around him.

"I have to save him, Yukito-san!" Sakura pleaded, voice broken. Touya's heart constricted as he heard it. The time he had been dreading his whole life had finally arrived. He and Yukito had known for years that there would be a moment that would decide the princess' fate- one that involved the boy, Syaoran. This was it.

He couldn't keep her from that fate, no matter how much he wanted to protect her.

"Sakura," he panted, kneeling next to them to catch his breath. "Don't do anything stupid, all right?"

That was as much of a blessing as he could give. He could not stop her when she set her mind to something- he never had. He did not want her to leave like this; he wanted her safe. Yet no bird could stay in the nest forever.

He didn't want to look at her as she left. Not that he could, there were still too many enemies for him to divide his attention. Yet having that excuse was nice- he had no desire to see his little sister leave with that boy.

He did not want his last vision of her to a sad one.

Yukito had helped Sakura drag her friend into the deepest heart of the ruins, one safe place that could be bottlenecked by a single fighter.

Touya might die- if no one was there to save him. Sakura shuddered, and she could see the strain on Yukito's face.

"I will send you to another universe, one where humans dwell. There is another there with the power of the moon. Go to the Witch of Dimensions. Tell her what happened, and that you want to save your friend."

Sakura shuddered, cold sweat going down her skin at the thought of the unknown that awaited her. Then she looked down at the cold and lost face of Syaoran, and her heart steeled itself. For her Syaoran, she would find the strength.

The magic circle was involved, drawing itself out under their feet and there was a sense of stretch and tear, as the world seemed be rubbed raw under their feet. Darkness enveloped her, but she kept her gaze on Syaoran.

"Syaoran-kun…"

A/N: Yes, the obvious plot holes, the eye, all of it, will be explained. This is basically a "What If" idea, because I got sick of watching Sakura being Narcoleptic Beauty.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Many Different Paths II

Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle does not belong to me, and I make no money from this work of fanfiction at all.

Sakura's stomach twisted as the world twisted and warped like putty, until they had pushed through it far enough that the glowing snakes of their old world finally snapped.

The girl held her friend, fears for the future pushed aside as she looked up into the cool eyes of a tall, elegant woman.

"Syaoran- please, you must save him! Please, save Syaoran!"

She hadn't given herself time to take a breath after their journey- the words came out as a gasp and a garble. Inhaling desperately she said again, "Please- save Syaoran!"

Sakura stared up into that impassive face, whose cool eyes stared through her soul. No judgment, but plenty of wisdom. She would be someone Sakura would want to learn from; not because she was kind, but because she could still play after countless years had gone by. Sakura doubted she would like this person, but if she could save Syaoran, she would sell…

Anything.

* * *

Rain started to fall with the children's arrival, soaking clothes and wetting face, hiding tears.

Yuuko's face was too well trained to show what she was feeling. In fact, for her to feel anything beyond dim, drunken or perverted amusement for anything at all was rare.

Yet now, seeing the girl with the boy, the girl she had waited for clutching the boy like he was the most precious thing in the universe, did exactly that.

Of course, considering that there were no true coincidences… especially considering where that fool Reed was concerned…

A smile twisted her pale and perfect face. Leaning down, she placed her hand on the boy's forehead.

"He has lost something very important to him. His name is Syaoran, you say?" Vaguely she wondered how the destined roles had been traded… But this could prove to be highly more amusing in the long run. "And you are?"

There was a faint pause and a timid answer- though the voice gained strength.

"Sakura."

"That important thing was scattered across many different worlds. If he continues like this… he will die."

Sakura's face twisted, baring her teeth in a horrified grimace, bowing her head over the boy's limp body.

"Do you want to save him?"

Sakura's head shot up, and her eyes narrowed. Yuuko could almost read the thoughts going on behind those leaf green eyes: Hope, despair, questioning what could _she_, a mere girl, do…

Then they hardened in determination.

"I _will_ save him. No matter what; whatever it takes."

"To save him, you must go to many different worlds, and gather up the flown away shards of his memories." She paused.

"Watanuki!" Yuuko's tone was crisp. "There is something in the treasure room. Get it for me."

The pale boy snapped to attention, before being pulled away by the two soulless children she commanded.

"There will be a price."

Sakura sat back, still holding the boy. Yuuko could see her hands; they were bare and raw, welts and blood on them. She could only imagine what had caused those wounds.

"I don't care." Sakura's words were strong. Yuuko's face twisted into a humorless smile as she looked to the side.

"I see you are all here now."

* * *

The girl's eyes widened to become terrified holes in her face as the universe warped once more, bulging again and bursting as two more figures arrived- both tall, one pale and upright with a jeweled staff, the other crouched and dark, welding bright steel.

Sakura flinched when the newcomers arrived, despite her brave words. She struggled, trying to think of a plan on how to get away if things went bad- the bushes would provide some cover, if she could distract them long enough to haul Syaoran away…

Her mind heard and listened to the conversation, and noted that these two men could have been mirrors of each other. Opposite in almost every way.

Then again, she felt a bit sorry for the dark one. She could sympathize a bit; being in a new world was daunting. Though she disliked his manners.

The pale one was much more pleasant, and a great deal easier on the eyes. Her Syaoran was still the only male she would ever love… (Her babyhood crush on the High Priest didn't count.)

This was a place to get wishes granted. Looking around, she noted the way the small building they were before did not match the many others. It _felt_ different; not like the ruins, or the High Priest's quarters, but… like it wasn't quiet real.

"That is a hard wish to grant, for the two of you." Then her eyes latched onto Sakura.

"No. For all three of you."

Sakura's heart sank, and then she bit her lip. There had to be a way. She would find a-

"If you pay separately for those wishes, it won't be enough. However, if you combine your payments… It may just cover the cost."

Hope was reborn.

The ninja was not happy; the wizard chastised him. Sakura would have laughed if the situation weren't so tense.

"You all have the same wish. Sakura wishes to go to different worlds to collect the shards of the boy's memory; Kurogane wishes to return home, and Fai wishes to flee to a new world. You have different purposes, but the same means. Different reasons, but you still wish for the same action. I cannot grant your wishes individually. However, if you all give me your most precious thing, combined… It is enough."

The ninja was _definitely_ not happy. "What do I have to give you?"

"That sword."

Sakura cringed at the shouting match, though she couldn't understand why the man was so attached to a weapon. It was very pretty, to be sure… But why would it be the most important thing to him?

Yet surrender it he did. Not that he had much of a choice. She had only a vague idea of what the Witch was threatening- police, insanity, people thinking he was crazy… Were those all things they would face later?

"Your price is that tattoo."

Sakura wondered how the Witch knew what was so important to him; for one thing, the tattoo was completely covered in the many layers the pale wizard wore. The princess wanted to cry at the strained, painful smile on his face.

Yet he, like Kurogane, agreed to the price eventually. Then it was her turn.

"Sakura… What is the most precious thing to you? What will you give, to fulfill your wish?"

"I came with nothing. Ah- well, I do have a snack with me…"

There was a muffled laugh from the wizard and the ninja grunted.

"What will you give?"

Sakura lowered her eyes. "Everything."

"You don't even know what I ask… and still you will give it?" The Witch's tone was curious.

"I will."

"I cannot determine where you will go; I can only send you on your way. The gathering is still up to you. And you are still sure of yourself?"

"I am," Sakura growled. This time, even the ninja was taken aback.

"Good."

"Here he comes." The witch turned, and the pale boy from earlier trotted out, splashing through puddles. In his arms he carried two… lumps.

Taking the white one from the pale boy, the Witch presented him. "This is Mokona Modoki. He will take you to different worlds. "

"What about the other one?" The ninja was still not happy. "I can use him. Give him here."

"This one is only for communication- he cannot travel to other worlds." Turning her attention back to the white lump, she went on. "Mokona can only send you there- he will not be able to control where you land or how. It will only be luck if you succeed in your mission."

Sakura felt cold again; because her price had not been named and because it just seemed that much further away. And Syaoran continued to be a lump in her arms.

"Yet there is no such thing as coincidence. There is only the inevitable. Your meeting in this place was foreordained. There could be no other outcome."

Strange… Sakura could remember the Priest saying much the same.

"Sakura. Your price is this." The girl held her breath.

"Your price is your relationship. You treasure your feelings for this boy more than anything else. The past you have with him is the most precious thing you own."

Silence. Her heart stopped, as the words echoed endlessly through the freezing rain. For a moment she was dizzy with shock as the price was named.

"Should you be successful, and return all the memories of this boy to their rightful owner, his memories of you will never return. Your relationship with him will never be the same."

Yet Sakura knew what would happen if she did not acquiesce.

"What is he to you?"

A reminder. The Witch wanted her to remember what would happen if she did not pay the price. Like she could ever forget what they had been to each other. Games, books… Memories.

"He is a childhood friend… A teacher, who showed me how not to be afraid… He's my hero. And the most important thing in my life."

She looked up at the Witch, jaw taut and eyes blazing. "I accept- but may I say something to him first? I have a promise to keep before I let him go."

The Witch blinked then nodded. The two men were silent, watching carefully.

The rain started to pound as Sakura placed her lips against Syaoran's ear, her words lost in steady rush of water.

"Let's go." Sakura stood up, supporting the boy- even as his size eclipsed hers. "Syaoran will not be allowed to die."

"There are many different worlds. Worlds that will make no sense, worlds filled with lies and criminals, worlds filled with war. You must continue through all of them. There is no guarantee the worlds you go to will have feathers; there is no way to determine how long your quest will take. It could take years. Are you still willing?"

Sakura nodded. "I'll do what I have to- I'll become what I must. But I will succeed."

The witch's smile said it all. "Sincerity and determination; I believe things will turn out well for you, Sakura."

Sakura held her breath as Mokona jumped into the air, wings mantling as a magic circle was invoked beneath him- and the white lump _gulped_.

Bizarre colors and lights and no feeling at all, as they passed through this place between as-

/_Syaoran is the most important person to me- even beyond my brother, beyond the Priest… Father told me I would find someone like that…There is NO WAY I would ever let Syaoran die… no matter the cost to myself, no matter the cost- I'll become strong enough to save him. This time, I'll protect him. I'm sure of it./_

_

* * *

_

Eyes popping open, Sakura shrieked at the white thing that was sitting on her face, sitting up with a gasp.

"Mokona is sorry! Mokona just checking on Sakura!"

"Ah, I see the princess is awake," someone murmured, and Sakura turned blankly to the voice. The pale mage was sitting in front of her, his smile gently amused.

Sakura had to fight down panic for two reasons- one, she had never told these people she was a princess, and for another, Syaoran was-

-was-

He was still in her arms.

She sighed, relieved.

"You refused to let him go even in your sleep," the wizard said, smile never wavering. "I toweled you both off a little… Uh…"

"My name is Sakura." The princess smiled back, nervous. "And…" She decided not to mention the princess part. Besides, here, it had no point. "This is Syaoran."

"My name is very long and annoying, so just call me Fai. And Mr. Black over there-"

"I'm Kurogane!" The man in black snapped, baring his teeth. Sakura ignored the bark in favor of checking Syaoran over- he was so cold…

Then she shrieked, as Fai suddenly stuck his hand down her front.

"ECCHI!"

_Smack!_

There was thump as Fai went backwards, dropping the feather he had found. "Ma, ma! I thought I sensed this one you, and I thought you might want it…"

"Baka! You just wanted to cop a feel!" snapped the ninja, who was still growling. "I know how to deal with people like you!" Standing, he started menacing the mage…

"A feather!" Sakura's surprised gasp grabbed their attention before Kurogane could get too involved in defending Sakura's honor.

"What's that?"

"I sensed great power from it- and I thought it was one of your friend's memories." Fai's shit-eating grin diffused the situation as he wafted the delicate feather through the air, and it settled over Syaoran's heart.

The boy's face lost its blue tinge, regaining his normal olive completion. Sakura breathed in relief, reaching up to feel his pulse, as it strengthened under her fingers.

"Thank you," she said quietly, then paused. "But please don't do that again."

"There are no coincidences in this world," Fai quoted, face suddenly serious. "Only hitsuzen. Or something like that." Cue the earlier grin. "That's what the witch said, right? You must have caught it to help that boy, ne?"

Sakura had no idea- they were interrupted by their hosts after that.

* * *

There was a long moment after the very colorful explanation, introduction of the kudans, and Sorata threatening Kurogane if he even looked at his wife, when Sakura looked at Arashi.

The older woman nodded after a moment, and opened the door, and Sakura balked.

Sorata stepped in. "Don't worry! I'll look after your sweetie for you! And don't worry, no one will get close!"

Sakura exhaled, and followed the older female out.

"I take it you wanted a woman to speak with?" the quiet, elegant woman queried.

The princess nodded. "Yes…" She hunched her shoulders for a moment, taking a deep breath. It had been a long time since she had confided in another female, but it seemed necessary right now.

"My friend, Syaoran… He won't remember me." That was so painful. Yet she had to come up with some kind of plan. Syaoran was an archaeologist- someone who put pieces together. "I need to tell him something." Her words were painful. "I also need… to become stronger." Here was the hard part. Arashi was a strong woman, which she could tell easily.

"You _are_ strong," Arashi said, walking up to her and putting her hands on Sakura's shoulders. "You have the resolve to save your friend… And you haven't even tried to have your hands treated." Gently she took Sakura's torn up hands into her own. "There are ways to overcome physical limitations. They will take effort, but you have the will."

Arashi started ushering her down the halls of the small apartment complex.

"I'll tend to your hands… But first, you need to remember to use your wits- against a man; that is always your best asset." Her lips twitched. "Be willing to let them underestimate you. You know to keep your mind on your goal, always. That I can already tell." They arrived in a small kitchen, where Arashi started to clean the welts.

"Let people fight each other first. Be aware of your environment. Use whatever is available- and that includes your companions." Sakura stiffened- somehow that seemed wrong-

"I don't mean in a cruel way. I mean, learn form them. I can tell the pale one is a powerful mage, and the dark one is a warrior. They will be traveling with you- they can teach you while they're at it." Her mouth quirked a smile. "And your kudan will help while you are here."

Sakura shrugged, helplessly, and then her lips pressed together.

"I'll go out with the others to look for the feather." She bowed. "Thank you."

Arashi gently put her hand on Sakura's head. "It's been a while since I had a girl to talk to, so it's all right."

The two women smiled shyly, friendship made.

* * *

That night, Sakura dreamed.

Flame- all around her. Looking up, a form appeared.

"_I am the one who governs the Flame. Long have I waited for a soul that could command me."_

The body resolved itself, into a bird with armor over its chest. Beautifully it blazed through the night.

_"Do you desire that power?"_

Sakura reached out. "I desire to protect Syaoran." Her hands carefully stroked the feathers of flame. "If that means I desire whatever power you can give me to protect him… Then I want it. I'll take it and use it to get his memories back."

There was a moment of weighing and judging, and Sakura stood underneath the scrutiny. She had a job to do- this creature could help her or not, it didn't matter.

_"Your heart yearns to protect someone else. You are worthy of wielding me."_

"Who are you?"

_"I am Suzaku."_

To be continued.

**A/N: **Why not Rayearth? Because Sakura ain't Syaoran, that's why. She doesn't have the same personality, and Suzaku is a god from Japanese mythology. So will the other kudans. There won't be that much of a difference… not really… Er…

And I will attempt to keep things interesting.


End file.
